eu2opiafandomcom-20200213-history
Game Rules
Game Rules 001 Rules of the Game and User Rules 002 Special Rules |- style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(51, 51, 51); " |'002 H Exclusion from the game:' Each offence against these rules can lead to the exclusion from the play. Depending upon the seriousness of it this can be expanded by the administrators since all offers are made by looki. A play exclusion can be imposed also with appropriate behaviour in the forum or chat, as well as following reasons already described. The team commits itself to pursue each case of a rule offence after publication and having all knowledge and facts. Renewed registration is forbidden and will be as seen as a multiple-account. An exclusion (barrier) is valid for the person, not the account. An exclusion means a virtual house prohibition. |- style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(51, 51, 51); " |'002 I Legal Consequences:' With the acceptance of the terms and the conditions/rules of this game, we exclude any liability. A given, virtual house prohibition is just as valid in law as a material house prohibition. The developer/operator reserves the right to charge this - if necessary also to proceed legally - at the expense of the causer. |- style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(51, 51, 51); " |'002 J Under Age :' Under age persons are allowed to register providing they have the ability to understand and to follow these terms, but they need parental consent. In the case of parental consent allowing the use of that registration, it is the players liability that they are in charge to take the consequences of their action if there is an abuse of the online offer. The parental consent requires the supervision and makes them aware, that the game developer and publisher cannot be held legally responsible for the topic’s conversations via chat. The independent parental supervision is therefore necessary. An under aged person, who illegally obtains access to the provider by fraud will be held liable under tort law for his or her action and any damages caused. |- style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(51, 51, 51); " |'002 K Terms of Business:' Players who cannot agree to the terms of business because of their federal state laws or for other reasons not listed, we will use the terms of business of the game itself. Through this there will not be any legal obligation for the player with regards to the trading terms; however it is possible to have the same evaluation of facts for all players. |- style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(51, 51, 51); " |'002 L To take advantage of Game mechanics (Exploits):' To take advantage of exploits is strictly forbidden. This contains for example dropping resources or troops over a newcomer’s planet, to get it all safe from raiding by other players, with help from the Noob protection and Bashing protection to protect him from raiding and making him untouchable. This includes also the use of a planet as a "bunker" planet. We will deduct the resources found on this planet, also the deliverer gets punished or even blocked if he still carries on and drops resources on newby planet or a "bunker" planet, to take advantage of the not raidable resources. 003 Basic Terms |}